Land of Fire (Earth-1529)
The Land of Fire is one of the largest and most powerful nations in the world. An absolute monarchy led by a Fire Monarch, it is one of the five great nations. Geographically, the Land of Fire is located along the planet's equator in the eastern hemisphere. Its capital is Republic City, a massive industrialized metropolis. It borders the Land of Air, the Land of Rivers, and the Land of Storms to the east, the Land of Tea to the south, and the Land of Sound and the Land of Hot Springs to the north. The Land of Fire was the first nation to adopt a hidden village for its shinobi, Konohagakure - the Hidden Leaf Village, a custom the other great and minor nations would adopt. The Land of Fire is appropriately oriented towards the elemtn of fire, having a very bright and warm weather, and as such is home to most of the firebenders on Earth. It is the third biggest nation in the world, only behind the Land of Air and the Land of Earth. History Origins .]] During the Era of Raava, ancestors of the Land of Fire received the element of fire from lion turtles that granted them the bending art through energybending. They were permitted to request the ability to manipulate fire whenever they ventured into the Spirit Wilds so they could gather food and resources while defending themselves from hostile spirits. These people eventually congregated to form the Land of Fire after the lion turtles renounced their roles as protectors of humanity. By that point, the ancestors of the first Land of Fire citizens left their lion turtle cities to create settlements in the eastern hemisphere. Nonetheless, multiple aspects of life and culture practiced the ancestors of the Land of Fire's fist citizens became part of the nation's culture, such as the use of hybrid pigs as the primary means of sustenance. Additionally, the desire to explore and expand into the unknown, much like the villagers' attempts to set into the Spirit Wilds, and the development of a warrior culture depending on central leadership emerged among the precursors of the Land of Fire. These traits continued to manifest themselves as seen during the Land of Fire's imperialistic endeavours in the antebellum during the Warring States Period and the first two shinobi world wars. Warlord era of the Fire Lands After Avatar Wan closed the spirit portals, mankind started to wage war among each other, eventually spreading across the land to establish villages across the continent. The Sun Warriors were a civilization that flourished in the Land of Fire and developed their own firebending techniques from the near-extinct dragons, but eventually went into hiding, leaving evidence of their existence through their drawings and architecture - these traits would latyer influence artistic sensibilities in the Land of Fire. The split states were collectively known as the Fire Lands and controlled by warlords, who engaged in regular conflicts for the dispute of territory. One of these warlords was Toz, who was renowned for demanding annual tributes from all villages he conquered. heavily influenced the Land of Fire.]] Toz's policies were marked by violence and brutality, going as far as to involve the abduction of children from a village that refused to provide with him annual offerings. This led to the deaths of mothers across villages who returned to the mortal world as dark spirits known as the Kemurikage, who haunted and abducted children from Toz's headquarters until his rule fell to an end. Despite this, the spirits continued to haunt the warlords until one man took control and brought all warlords to a demise. He went to unite the Fire Lands into a single political unit and became known as the first Fire Monarch, leader of the Fire Sages and descendants from the Bhanti Clan. At some point in time, the Fire King split from the Fire Sages, taking the power for himself, and changing the Land of Fire's religious rule into an autocratic empire ruled by his family. The history of the Land of Fire's inception was extensively documented by the Fire Sages, who commissioned the creation of an ever-growing mural in the corridors of the Dragonborne Catacombs, which also served as a burial site for all deceased Fire Monarchs. Numerous scrolls also stood at the catacombs alongside the murals, detailing the recorded history, personal accounts, and myths of the Land of Fire, pertaining certain subjects such as the unification of the Fire Lands, the creation of Konohagakure, and the origin of the Kemurikage. Founding of Konohagakure and Senju alliance.]] During the Warring States Period, shinobi were organized into small mercenary clans that lived only to fight against other clans. Among the most powerful clans were the Senju and the Uchiha, which, while survived the war by joining forces, soon started to fight against one another again for power and influence. Hashirama Senju eventually became the leader of the Senju clan, while Madara Uchiha became the leader of the Uchiha Clan. Hashirama used of his power to sign a truce with the Uchiha, and together, the two clans allied with the new Fire Monarch to form the first hidden village - Konohagakure. The shinobi would grant the Land of Fire military protection while the Land of Fire would grant the shinobi a home through Konoha. Other clans soon followed note and started to build their own villages in other nations, ending the Warring States Period. Hashirama used woodbending, his unique earthbending kekkei genkai sub-skill, to create much of Konoha's infraestructure. His abilities and ideals shaped the culture of the village and prompted him to become the First Hokage. Madara, however, feared that Hashirama would use his power to oppress their clan and attempted to overthrown him. When no Uchiha chose to follow Madara's crusade, it prompted him to face Hashirama alone. Madara was ultimately killed by Hashirama in what became known as the Valley of the End. As an aftermath of the battle, Konoha came in the possession of the Nine-Tails, and to contain the tailed beast, the village started sealing the beast within an Air Nomad host in the Southern Air Temple, making them Jinchurikis. The Air Nomads were peaceful and possessed huge ties with both Konoha and the Land of Fire as a whole. Prosperity and progress Over the following decades, many dynasties under which the cultivation and urbanization of the Land of Fire rapidly progressed. During the Pho Zei Dynasty, the komodo rhino was first domesticated, and the animals remain the primary beast of burden within the nation until the industrialization that came with the First Shinobi World War. The nation experienced many minor wars against the Land of Water, the Land of Lightning, the Land of Air, and the Land of Earth, although the biggest came in the form of the First Shinobi World War. In the quiet years that followed the war, the Land of Fire slowly recovered, growing accustumed to peace. This was seen by international powers as a weakness, while they continued to build their strength and shinobi military power. Unlike the Land of Earth that went into decline following the end of the War of Chin the Conqueror, the Land of Fire underwent an era of modernization. Sozin, the future Fire Monarch, and Roku, the Avatar, were both born during this period. As the Avatar, Roku sought to bring balance to the world, while Sozin believed that the Land of Fire's prosperity should be shared with the rest of the world. This way of thinking led Sozin to initiate several reforms in the government, including giving more military funding for Konohagakure and becoming close to Hashirama. As a result, both spirituality and respect for life declined within the nation, leading to the near extinction of the once abundant dragons and the brutalization of concepts such as Agni Kai the Will of Fire. Sozin's expansionism was stopped by Roku, but after Roku's death in 10 BG, Sozin continued with his old ways. Air Nomad Genocide .]] After Fire Lord Sozin left Avatar Roku to die by inhaling the toxic fumes during the volcanic eruption of his island shortly after the end of the Warring States Period, Sozin started his plans to "spread the Land of Fire's peace and wealth to the rest of the world", and transforming the five great nations into a single nation that would ensure peace and prosperity for the generations to come. Sozin knew that, as per the Avatar Cycle, Roku's successor would be reborn as an Air Nomad. Recruiting the help of an unwilling First Hokage Hashirama Senju and Konohagakure's co-founder Madara Uchiha, Sozin planned an initial surprise attack against the Air Nomad clan. This attack was strategically planned to occur during the arrival of the Great Comet, later renamed "Sozin's Comet", where the firebending of the Uchiha Clan and the Land of Fire Royal Family would grant them more power than usual. With the threat of an oncoming war, the Air Nomads' Council of Elders, believing Mito Uzumaki to be the Avatar, told her of her supposed identity at the age of twelve, when under normal circumstances their identity is told to them at age sixteen. Nevertheless, Gyatso believed that Mito should have a normal childhood, and continued to engage with her in fun and games. Contrary to Gyatso, Pasang and the rest of the Council of Elders agreed to seal the spirit of the Nine-Tails within Mito to protect the Air Nomads from the Land of Fire and Konohagakure, sending her to the Eastern Air Temple so she could complete her airbending training. After the sealing procedure was over, Mito overheard the Council's plan to her, and, unable to deal with the burden she carried, abandoned the temple with Papua, her flying bison. This inadvertently saved her from Sozin's imminent assault against the Air Nomads. Despite their pacifistic culture, the Air Nomads violently fought back against their attackers, with varying degrees of success. Ultimately, however, they were no match for the sheer number and firepower of Konoha's shinobi. The massacre sparked revolt among the other five great nations, leading to the Second Shinobi World War. Second Shinobi World War Hashirama was eventually killed during the Second Shinobi World War, and was replaced by his younger brother, Tobirama Senju, who aimed at cleaning Konoha's image through alliances and better relationships with the other five great nations and minor nations. However, he too died during the war, at the hands of Kinkaku of the Gold and Silver Brothers within the first years of the war and was soon replaced by Hiruzen Sarutobi, who became the Third Hokage. Through the war, Hiruzen was able to keep direct conflict away from the Land of Fire and fought against Iwagakure and Sunagakure on their own territory, as well as the lands of minor nations, such as Amegakure in the Land of Storms and Kusagakure in the Land of Tea. Iroh, one of Konoha's top generals, was sent by Hiruzen to take over the Land of Earth's capital of Ba Sing Se, which became known as the legendary six-hundred-day Siege of Ba Sing Se and led to the death of Iroh's son, Lu Ten. Nevertheless, Iroh's legendary feats at Ba Sing Se, as well as his fight against Hanzo the Salamander, Amegakure's village head, made him, alongside Tsunade and Orochimaru, the three legendary Sannin. Minato Namikaze achieved legendary status for his defense of Konoha through the Land of Tea' border by Iwagakure/Kusagakure allied forces, and he returned to his home as a war hero. Nine-Tails Attack attack on Konoha.]] After the end of the Second Shinobi World War, Hiruzen appointed Minato to replace him and become the Fourth Hokage. Released it to attack Konoha. Minato was able to defeat the man, who disappeared, but he was forced to give his life to seal the Nine-Tails in the body of his own son, Naruto. Thousands died defending the village, and most survivors came to blame Naruto for the actions of the monster inside of him. Hiruzen, who retook the position of Third Hokage with Minato's death, outlawed any mention of the Nine-Tails and Naruto's parents. Hyuga Kidnapping The Hyuga Kidnapping happened in 115 AG, only nine years after the Nine-Tails destruction and the extinction of the Air Nomads, Kumogakure and Konohagakure decided to officially sign up peace from the Third Shinobi World War and put an end to the spying and assassinating in a date which coincided with Hinata Hyuga's third birthday. Ay, the Fourth Raikage, sent one of his lieutenants to Konoha to sign the treaty, but the lieutenant and his soldiers attempted to kidnap Hinata to discover the secrets of the Byakugan and its secrets. Jet was subsequently killed by Hinata's father, Hiashi, but An would insist the incident was an isolated one and not something he ordered. Despite this, the Third Hokage decided to put an end to the negotiations. Uchiha Clan Massacre killing one of his fellow clan members.]] Danzou Shimura, one of the members of the Konoha Council, believed that the Uchihas were responsible for the attack of the Nine-Tails, and he slowly excluded the clan from much of Konoha's activities, much to Hiruzen's dismay. Angered by their treatment, the Uchihas began to plot a coup d'état to take control of the village. Itachi Uchiha, one of the most prominient members of the village, wiped out his clan in an effort to stop them from going through their plans, but spared his young brother, Sasuke, who was left traumatized and filled with hatred for the massacre. Itachi was thus declared a traitor by his village and became a missing-nin. Konoha Crush In 123 AG, Konoha hosted the annual Chunin Exams. During the exam's final stage, the village was assaulted by joint Otogakure and Sunagakure forces led by Orochimaru after his assassination on the Fourth Kazekage in the hopes of ending the ten-year long peace between the nations. While Orochimaru was defeated and many of his conspirators were killed with the help of Sunagakure, hundreds lost their lives, including Hiruzen. He was promptly replaced by Tsunade, who became the Fifth Hokage, but the military recovery was slow. Duo to the diminished forces of Konohagakure, the village was unable to take an active role in foreign issues for months. Assault on Konohagakure .]] Seven years after the failed Konoha Crush, Pain and Konan attacked Konoha in the hopes of capturing Naruto and extracting the Nine-Tails from him. Konoha's forces were able to take out some of the Pains individually, but they were completely slaughtered by Pain and Konan themselves, whose power was much beyond theirs. Naruto was able to return to Konoha four days later and killed Pain, before confronting Nagato himself, who died. Tsunade was left comatose after nearly dying for using all of her chi, leaving Danzou to temporarily take over the Hokage's duties. He traveled to Konoha to oversee the rebuilding process of the village. Fourth Shinobi World War .]]With the growing aggression of the man known as Tobi, the five great nations built the United Republic of Nations its own military arm - the United Forces, to oppose the Akatsuki in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Danzou was killed by Sasuke Uchiha shortly after the agreement of the force, but Tsunade returned to the field to start overseeing the war efforts. While it was still reconstruction, Konoha and Republic City was used as a safe haven for refugees fleeing from other nations, where much of the fighting took place. By the end of the war, much of Konoha had been restored, despite the fact much of the population suffered as a result of the conflict. Appearance As the third largest nation in the world, there is a massive physical diversity seen among members of the Land of Fire. Its citizens have varied hair colors, ranging from brown, black, grey, blonde, and red. Their eyes are usually brown, golden, amber, or bronze in color. Majority of the Land of Fire's population have light skin tones. Geography Duo to the Land of Fire's humid climate, it is home to a variety of native flora and fauna, with most of the landscape consisting of forests, mountains, lakes, and rough, grassy plains. Many travel to the nation duo to its massive source of commerce and traffic. The population of the Land of Fire is mostly concentrated in urban centers, such as its capital, Republic City, its hidden village, Konohagakure, or towns such as Tanzaku. However, there are many smaller settlements, villages and towns found through the landscape, with varying populations. Republic City is located on the southern coast of the nation, north of Yue Bay, while Konoha is situated around a massive mountain formation known as the Hokage Rock. Natural resources The Land of Fire employs highly skilled metalworkers and blacksmiths who use iron and other metals to use in their shinobi weapons, fortressess and warships. Through coal dug out of mines, they are capable of powering massive industrial furnaces and war machines. Industry Duo to its war-ridden history, and in compliance with its war efforts, the Land of Fire heavily engaged in industry during the shinobi world wars. The nation's economy is dominated by shinobi work, shipbuilding, metalworking, and the manufacturing of weapons, such as kunai, katana, swords, shields, arrows, spears, and knives. Despite their crude weaponry range, the Land of Fire is the most technologically and industrialized nation in the world and has been so since the Second Shinobi World War. The nation's comprehensive knowledge of combustion allowed them to develop numerous industrial technologies, such as advanced metallurgy, explosives such as blasting jelly, trebuchets, siege drills, and coal-powered warships. Notable locations *Beach cave *Bhanti Clan Temple *Black Cliffs *Boiling Rock *Ember Island *Fire Fountain City *Great Gates of Azulon *Hama's village *Hokage Rock *Jang Hui *Jang Hui River *Konohagakure *Land of Fire bazaar *Land of Fire bounty station *Roku's island *Shu Jing *Tanzaku *Tree Felling Village *Republic City *Southern Air Temple *Yon Rha's village *Yue Bay Notable inhabitants *Asami Sato *Asuma Sarutobi *Danzou Shimura *Hashirama Senju *Hinata Hyuga *Hiroshi Sato *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Ino Yamanaka *Iroh *Itachi Uchiha (formerly) *Kabuto Yakushi (formerly) *Kakashi Hatake *Kiba Inuzuka *Kurenai Yuhi *Madara Uchiha (formerly) *Might Guy *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyuga *Orochimaru (formerly) *Rock Lee *Sai *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (formerly) *Shikamaru Nara *Shino Aburame *Tenten *Tobirama Senju *Tsunade *Yamato Category:Earth-1529 Category:Nations of Earth-1529 Category:Five great nations (Earth-1529) Category:Locations of Earth-1529 Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Land of Fire (Earth-1529)